Learning about Countries
by Samara Wavequest
Summary: Possibly a series of one-shots in which World Meetings, parties, and etc are interrupted, and something secret (or mostly secret) is shown to the world.
1. Belarus and Russia

**I don't know what to write here, oh gods.**

 **I have a story! Yesterday, I got really, really rich. Like,** ** _filthy_** **rich. And, upon getting all of this money, I spent half of it acquiring rights to nothing! (But you can call it Hetalia!) So now, I own Hetalia! (Don't listen to me)**

 **Human names used. This might be a series. Maybe.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not (not) own Hetalia!**

 **Chapter 1- Russia and Belarus**

It was an irregular World Meeting, hosted somewhere in Russia's cold Siberia. For once, France and England were not fighting, nobody was cussing, and the room wasn't even loud!

Probably because the meeting had not started yet. Brother, she thought over and over, clutching the mostly-filled marriage form in her hand. Today, we will get married! And in front of all of the other nations, no less, to show our eternal love! She nearly cackled at the wall in front of her, but somehow restrained herself. Frowning, she shifted herself, cautiously moving the form. It was too special to be crumpled.

For some reason, Russia had invited nearly everybody else but her. Maybe it's because he will surprise me today! Bouncing with excitement, Belarus nearly gave away her hiding spot. Peeking, again, at the meeting room, through the tiny hole in the wall she had created, using a drill that she had found, on the streets, and definitely not from her brother's warehouse. Nope, she would never steal from Brother, would she? Married couples never do that, do they? Then again, married couples never stalk each other. Our love for each other goes beyond the regular couple's love!

The room had nearly been filled up, by nations- and was that Sealand under the table? Ha, silly kid! Even Microsoft Word doesn't recognize Sealand as a word!

America took out another burger from his jacket. Slowly, he dropped it under the table, for Sealand to eat. This meeting would be a long one, after all. Besides, the bigger issue was that how in the world did Sealand keep on getting under the tables? England had checked multiple times for the micro nation, but he had never even found the boy!

Whatever. Was it just him, but did Russia seem a little off today? Throwing a paper airplane at Prussia, he took out a sharpie pen. Creeping towards Greece, he was getting ready to draw a moustache on the cat-loving nation, when he heard the door rattle. Twice, three times, four times… Somebody was stuck outside!

"I'm the hero!" he declared. "And nobody gets left behind when I'm the hero!" Now all the attention was on him, he opened the door slowly.

"Stop! Don't open the- no!" Russia screamed. The once-Soviet nations all grimaced, and slowly made their way away from Russia.

The strong nation visibly paled, shivering out of fear. "Go away! Lock the door!" He screamed, fear in his voice. The other nations froze at this unnatural display of pubic fear, especially out of all nations, Russia.

Out came a girl, dressed in black and blue, holding a knife and a piece of paper. She didn't seem so scary, except for that the fact that she was holding a knife and Russia, Russia was afraid of her.

"Ve~, Germany! Help me!" Cried the smaller Italian, jumping towards the larger man's seat. "Help me, the scary lady is here! She tried to offer me chicken once!" The other man shushed the Italian.

If Belarus was aware of the mood, she didn't show it. "Brother!" She said happily, although it came out more in that tone that people use when they are about to murder someone. "Let's get married right now!"

Russia visibly flinched, backing towards the wall, his aura getting darker by the seconds. "Go, away, Belarus." He shuttered. The girl smiled a psychopathic smile. "Its okay, Ivan! I know that you were going to surprise me with a ring today! We can get married right now!"

Russia plastered himself to the wall. "No, Natalia, maybe later, get away from me!"

Ukraine took this time to interrupt, "Natalia, maybe we can smooth-""Never, Yekaterina! We will get married right now!" Belarus declared.

The other nations, still frozen with fear, felt an ounce of pity for the poor Russian. Finally, America gathered up his courage, and asked "How about we leave now?"

Whipping her head around, Belarus snarled, "Never! You must be here to see me and brother marry! You can be the pastor! Here-", she shoved a book out of nowhere, "- and you-", she gave England a ring box, "-can be the ring holder!"

Using this as a distraction, some of the nations, namely Russia, ran out of the door, screaming not-so-quietly.

"Brother, Ivan dear, come back! We will get married!" Belarus stalked out of the room, following in her brother's footsteps. Ukraine followed her siblings with a sigh.

After that surprising encounter, the meeting dissolved into chaos.

"Well, now we know why Russia is so messed up." America said no nobody in particular, gesturing towards his head. Then, he followed the crowd of nations outside, closing the empty meeting room behind him.


	2. America

**Here again, with another chapter. I lied in summary, this story doesn't have anybody barge in! It does have slightly OC-ish characters, though.**

 **My name is not Hidekaz Himaruya, so I do not own Hetalia.**

 **This was so fun to write!**

America

It was another World Meeting, and America was getting bored. Arthur and Francis were fighting again, and the Asians had to yet show up.

Normally, by this point, Alfred would have been watching football on his phone. However, the President had taken his away today. Eating burgers and drinking soda could only satisfy one for so long. So, what was he going to do?

He rummaged around in his hold-everything jacket. All that he could feel was food, more food, even more food- and a book! Flipping it over so that he could see the title, he saw that it read "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn"- his favorite book, by far. Flipping it over, he started to read it, becoming extremely submerged into the story.

In the story, Huckleberry Finn and his friend Tom Sawyer are young, mischievous children, reminding Alfred of his time with Canada as a little kid. Widow Douglas and her sister, whom take care of Huckleberry Finn, reminded him of his mother, Native America, and his sister, Navajo. Placing a mental reminder to place a few flowers on their graves, he flipped the page.

The room, lacking America's yelling, had been easily quieted by Germany. The blonde haired man shouted, "All nations, pay attention to me! We will each have eight- Alfred! Pay attention…. What are you reading?" By the end of the sentence, Ludwig's shouting had dissolved into curiosity.

America, far into his book, did not hear the Germany, continuing to flip pages. By now all of the nations' eyes were watching Alfred. Whispering erupted, until Germany clapped his hands for attention. "America!" he yelled. No response. "America-san?" Asked Japan. Still no response. Finally, England, sitting next to America, shoved his shoulder roughly.

"England! Why'd you shove me?" Alfred asked, a whine creeping up his voice. He looked up from his book. "Why are you all looking at me? Did something happen? What happened? Did the Colts win? Or the Panthers? Wait- that was yesterday, wasn't it?" Alfred's babbling was interrupted by France. "Is that _a book_ that you are reading? Not a comic book?" Confused, America nodded. "Yeah, so what?" He asked, with one eyebrow quirked up. They all shrugged, not entirely sure how to respond. "So… what book is it?" England asked.

America grinned proudly, "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn! It's written by the awesome _AMERICAN_ author Mark Twain!" Spain dense as ever, asked the American, "You actually have authors in America!? I didn't know that!" This was greeted with a slap from Romano. "You idiot!" Hissed the Italian.

Instantly, Alfred's mood soured. He started to emit a slightly dark aura- nothing like Russia's, though. "Of course I have authors! And I'm betting that mine are better than yours! Have you ever heard of Mark Twain? Stephen King? The Adventures of Tom Sawyer? Maybe the Catcher in the Rye! The Shining! Every book wants to be "The Next Great AMERICAN Author!"I've read all of them, and I have to say, Edgar Allen Poe, Ernest Hemingway, and Emily Dickinson could easily beat Miguel de Cervantes! Take that, you pollino!"

Spain drew back, surprised at hearing America cuss at _him_ , in _his_ own language! He watched America continue to rant.

"My books could even be considered better than England's literature!" "Not true! My books are-" "So true, England! Have you ever even read any of my books? Now, I will agree that some of my books aren't so great, but those can hardly be considered great books. And don't even _mention Twilight_ or _Fifty Shades of Gray_. Think about it! Every book wants to be "The Next Great AMERICAN Author!" Germany, I've seen you reading _The Scarlet Letter_. Who wrote that? France, you even asked me about _To Kill a Mockingbird_! Who wrote that! Even my modern books are great! _Hunger Games_ , _The Fault in Our Stars_ , _The Da Vinci Code_ , _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ … Who wrote those, huh? American writers did! Not British, not Spanish, not Mexican, not Chinese, not Russians! Americans! They may be immigrants, but in their hearts, they are American through and through. "

The nations were stunned into silence by America's rant, when suddenly North Italy looked at the clock. "Ve~, Germany!" He tugged the German, pulling them slowly towards the door. "It's already lunchtime! It's 12:33! Come on! I wann~a past~a!"

Surprised, the nations turned towards the door. Quickly, they hurried out of the door, leaving the still steaming America alone in there.

"Idiots! The hero's writers are ALWAYS the best!" America said, stomping out of the room.

 **Why is America always the last one out? I don't know.**

 **This story is about American literature, since I feel like that is a very under-estimated part of America, especially in it's' history. While other countries' books are really famous (Pride and Prejudice, heard of it?), compared with how long the US has been around, it's quite an achievement. Lots of American books are famous around the world.**

 **Pollino in Spanish should mean 'Donkey', according to Google Translate. Miguel de Cervantes is a Spanish writer, known for writing** ** _Don Quixote_** **.**

 **But seriously, American writers are everywhere. The majority of books, whether famous or not, seem to be American, although that's my own opinion, and it might be biased, since I live in the US.**

 **America does have VERY good authors. While lots of modern books are now written by authors from around the world, lots of classical stories are American.**


End file.
